


day three: domestic kink

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sehun, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Jongin, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Here he was, living in a cozy little house and building a life with his soulmate by his side and he couldn't be happier. Knowing he had someone who went grocery shopping with him, someone to watch silly movies with him at midnight, someone who remembered to water the plants when Jongin was too distracted with work; it made a warmth spread across his chest. The warm feeling would then bloom and spread, sending shivers all over his body. Jongin loved seeing Sehun cook and clean, making their house warm and full of love. Making it a home. In short, I guess you could say Jongin's developed a bit of a domestic kink.-a domestic kink fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ 
> 
> welcome to day three of this twelve days of kinkmas series!! i hope you all enjoyed saf's day two, and if you haven't read it yet, then please do, it's super good!! oh, and just in case anyone was confused, all of these parts are unrelated, so basically they're each their own little alternative universes. i hope that answers anyone's questions :) 
> 
> anyway, please read the tags before reading!!
> 
> enjoy :D

Jongin leans against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and gaze locked onto Sehun as he watches the younger tackle the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. 

This isn't an unusual sight. He and Sehun had decided to divide the chores when they first moved in together to try to keep the house in some sort of order, and Sehun ended up with dish duty quite often. Nor was Sehun's outfit really worth remarking upon. Sure, the white tee was a little too tight and the material a little too thin, and the sweats a little too loose, but Sehun often dressed that way when he was doing chores.

No, what really captures Jongin's attention is the domesticity of it all.

Here he was, living in a cozy little house and building a life with his soulmate by his side and he couldn't be happier. Knowing he had someone who went grocery shopping with him, someone to watch silly movies with him at midnight, someone who remembered to water the plants when Jongin was too distracted with work; it made a warmth spread across his chest. 

The warm feeling would then bloom and spread, sending shivers all over his body. 

Jongin loved seeing Sehun cook and clean, making their house warm and full of love. Making it a  _home_. In short, I guess you could say Jongin's developed a bit of a domestic kink.

But can you really blame him? He's lost count of how many times he's walked in on Sehun on his hands and knees, sorting through their things, and the sight of Sehun's denim jeans stretched tight across his ass and the rocking motion of his body as the boy pulled and moved items out of the way, it was just  _too_ much.

Jongin doesn't know how Sehun does it, but the younger always manages to make even menial tasks such as doing chores look sexy. And it seems that washing dishes is no exception because it's then that Sehun manages to splash water all over himself, turning his shirt practically see through. Sehun's nipples are now obvious through the now sheer fabric, dark and perky and Jongin finds himself pulling away from the door frame and walking forward towards the other. 

Sehun is elbow-deep in sudsy water when he feels the first touch at the back of his neck. He jumps a bit in surprise at the sensation but his body relaxes immediately when he registers Jongin's presence behind him, and a smile spreads across his lips. 

He knows what is about to go down and he's more than ready.

You see, when Sehun first connected the dots and realized that Jongin got all hot and bothered watching him cook and clean, he had been pleasantly surprised. He definitely didn't expect it, but he accepted Jongin completely, not to mention it made doing chores a hell of a lot more fun. 

It's become a sort of a game to them now. Jongin would tease Sehun while the younger tried to focus on his task, and whenever Sehun stopped, so would Jongin. It was a game of determination and if Sehun managed to successfully finish his chore, he'd get a ' _reward_ ,' and that usually meant Jongin fucking him within an inch of his life. A pretty good deal if you asked him.

And so Sehun may or may not bend over the sink a little more than he has to, just to work Jongin up a bit more, but the next time Jongin touches him -fingertips pinching and rolling his nipples- Sehun's the one left most affected. 

Sehun rolls his neck and squares his shoulders. 

It's cool, he's got this. 

He rinses off the plate he has in his hands and leans over to place it on the drying rack when Jongin suddenly grabs a handful of his ass, and Sehun nearly drops the stupid thing when he lets out a squeak and pushes back instinctively into Jongin's hand, which is then instantly pulled away. Sehun lets out an annoyed huff but chooses not to brood and instead makes sure the plate is safely put away and picks up an old Disneyland souvenir cup next. He fishes the sponge out of the soapy water and begins lathering the glass cup up, taking notice of how obnoxiously still Jongin has become behind him.

“ _A-Ah_!”

A sudden flare of pain blossoming from his neck has Sehun gasping, the glass slipping through his lax fingers and cracking up the side when it hits the bottom of the sink. 

Jongin chuckles behind him and he soothes the bite he's made on Sehun's flesh with soft, kittenish licks. 

“That was my favorite cup, you ass.” Sehun mutters, trying to sound bitter but it's hard when the slick slide of Jongin's tongue is sending shivers up and down his body.

Jongin hums and wraps his arms tightly around Sehun's middle, “I'll buy you another one.” He promises, his hands sliding down Sehun's abdomen, going for the hem of Sehun's sweats and Sehun sucks in a sharp breath, stomach tensing in anticipation but Jongin's hands immediately go still.

“You still got some work to do, Sehunnie.” Jongin taunts and Sehun doesn't need to look back to know there's a smirk on the older's lips. “Don't stop on my account.”

Sehun curses under his breath because Jongin's so close but he refuses to move and Sehun really, _really_ wants him to, so he takes in a few deep breaths and gathers enough composure to set the cracked glass aside and fish out a handful of silverware. Jongin makes a pleased noise at Sehun's quick obedience and rewards him by grinding his erection up against Sehun's ass, coaxing a moan from Sehun's pink lips. Sehun fights the urge to sag against Jongin's body as he scrubs spoons and forks probably a lot more harshly than he needs to, but he can't help it when Jongin continues to roll his hips filthily, his breath getting more and more labored with every drag of Jongin's hard cock against him.

Sehun haphazardly dumps the clean silverware into the rack as Jongin moves back enough to slide Sehun's sweats and boxers down his legs, his fingers trailing up the underside of Sehun's dick as the younger rinses off more utensils. Jongin's wandering hands then move down to Sehun's balls and cups them gently, squeezing lightly and causing Sehun to whine brokenly in the back of his throat.

“You're almost done, baby,” Jongin says as he presses wet, open mouth kisses against Sehun's neck. “Just a few more dishes to go.” 

There are three more bowls to be exact, and Sehun tries his hardest not to pay attention to the sound of Jongin's clothing falling into a heap behind him, or the distinct opening of a lube packet. No, Sehun needs to focus and get these bowls clean and hopefully not drop any more of them in the process. He shifts his stance, spreading his legs a little as he picks up the first bowl and begins scrubbing off dried corn flakes from the bottom of the dish. 

He gets the last of the flakes off at the same time as Jongin's hand spreads his cheeks, his lubed fingers teasing against his rim, and all Sehun can do is groan helplessly, wanting nothing more than to push back and give Jongin his whole attention. 

But that's not how this game works. Their rules are clear, and Sehun has to follow them.

So he lathers and rinses that first bowl and puts it aside just as two of Jongin's fingers slowly ease into him, pumping and scissoring and stretching him slowly and it's not long before Sehun's gasping with every curl of them inside of him, and with every caress of Jongin's other hand along his thigh, and _fuck_ , Sehun's falling apart and he's falling **fast**. He takes a second to hold onto the edge of the sink to try and collect himself, but all he manages to do is end up panting shamelessly as he's fingerfucked. That is until Jongin lets out a disapproving tut at Sehun's lack of movement and pulls his fingers almost all the way out before stopping completely. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Sehun groans, “Right, right. I got this.” He gets back to work and so does Jongin, working Sehun open and adding in a third finger, drawing out more wrecked moans from Sehun as he pulls out his fingers and thrusts them back in, hard and deep. 

Sehun almost breaks his second dish of the day when Jongin's fingers find the spot inside him that makes him keen high in his throat and suddenly it's becoming increasingly harder to make his limbs cooperate when Jongin begins relentlessly rubbing over his prostate. Sehun is so, so close to breaking down and begging Jongin for mercy but he knows Jongin won't give in to him that easily. So instead, he takes in a lungful of air to clear the haze in his mind and pulls himself together to reach for the last bowl. 

Luckily, fate seems to be on Sehun's side because he somehow manages to get the last dish washed and rinsed off in record time.

“Okay, _please_ ,” Sehun nearly sobs as he stuffs the bowl into the rack, “I've finished the dishes so will you please fuck me now, Jongin?”

“Well,” Jongin starts, this obnoxious 'let me think about it' drawl in his voice, “I guess you've earned a little something.”

“I don't want a _little_ something, I want your dick up my ass,” Sehun says, hoping by flattering Jongin's size it will get the other moving quicker.

Jongin lets out an amused huff at the words and he pulls his fingers out, meaning it's time to move onto the main event. Sehun arches his back, ass jutting out obscenely, and he's so impatient, the few seconds it takes for Jongin to lube up feels like forever.

Sehun can't help the relieved sigh that escapes his lips when the head of Jongin's dick finally nudges against his hole. His breath hitches when Jongin begins to gently push inside of him, slowly stretching and filling Sehun up before pausing to give the younger time to adjust.

“ _Jongin_ ,” Sehun pants out when he's ready, gripping the edge of the sink with both hands so he can push himself back against Jongin.

“Someone's impatient,” Jongin chuckles behind him, though it comes out a bit breathy, showing he was obviously just as affected as Sehun.

“Shut up, and fuck me,” Sehun says, clenching around the dick inside him purposefully, forcing a hiss out from the other.

“As you wish.” Jongin mutters, the teasing quickly ending after that and Jongin wraps both hands around Sehun's hips and immediately sets into an almost brutal pace that has Sehun gasping and moaning desperately with every thrust.

Sehun whines and claws at the counter top, trying to find purchase when Jongin manages to hit his prostate spot on. Thumbs press into his lower back and fingertips dig into his hips, a mouth pressing sloppy kisses against the back of his neck and Sehun feels like he's in heaven, the pleasure overwhelming. Jongin's movements are sharp and well practiced, and the obscene sound of skin on skin drowns out the moans and sobs slipping from Sehun's parted lips.

One of Jongin's hands snakes up under his shirt to pinch and pull on Sehun's nipple, and Sehun's eyes flutter close, heat rising to his cheeks as his head falls in between his spread arms.

It's not long before Sehun can feel the pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach, his cock throbbing and leaking, and he knows he's close. And Jongin must know too because he asks in a breathy voice, “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, yes, I do, I really do,” Sehun blabbers, and if he wasn't in such a daze, he would've cringed at the desperation in his voice, but right now he's too busy getting properly fucked to care.

“You want my help?” Jongin offers, before taking Sehun's earlobe in his mouth and sucking gently, sending jolts of pleasure down Sehun's spine.

“ _Please_ ,” Sehun begs, “Please, Jongin, it's better when you do it, _fuck_.” The last word comes out as a whine when Jongin wraps his long fingers around Sehun's cock and begins jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Sehun mewls and bucks up, fucking himself on Jongin's hand as the tight grip he has on the sink has his knuckles turning white.

Jongin takes Sehun **apart**.

Jongin's hand on his cock and Jongin's dick in his ass and Jongin's breath hot on the back of his neck, it's all too much and all Sehun can do is moan Jongin's name weakly when he comes so hard, the edges of his vision go blurry, the sink and Jongin's hand being splattered with white.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin growls and his thrusts are aggressive now, rough and deep and Sehun almost sobs from the over-sensitivity. “So close.”

Jongin snaps his hips up hard and manages to get two more thrusts in before he goes still with a grunt and he comes, moaning against Sehun's sweaty skin as his body shudders with waves of pleasure.

Jongin kisses Sehun's temple after they're able to breathe steadily and his hand on Sehun's hip relaxes as he pulls out slowly. Come dribbles out from Sehun's hole and a little falls down Sehun's thighs.

“Since you cleaned the dishes, let me clean you up,” Jongin says with a giggle as he reaches for a clean rag and wipes Sehun's come off his hand and cleans the back of Sehun's thighs.

Sehun shakes his head with a smile and turns to press a soft kiss onto Jongin's lips before he pulls back with a grin, “Wanna watch me do laundry later and maybe fuck me on the washing machine?” He says, and yeah, Jongin really couldn't be happier with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> im quite proud of this tbh lol 
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh  
> tumblr - @sekai_tbh


End file.
